


Make the Being Alone Easy

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gore, Hallucinations, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Drabbles and headcanons on what exactly happened during those 5 lonely years for Dimitri.Explicit for violent themesTitle from Easy - Son Lux





	1. Ocular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs 2 years after Dimitri's "execution".

He turned to see nothing but a gray wall. No shadows. No movement.

"STOP HIDING. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dimitri brandished his lance again, knuckles white against the steel. There again, in the corner of his vision, a wisp of indigo hair. He thrust wildly to his right-

And the mirror broke with a mighty crash.

Gazing back at him were hundreds of gaunt, tired faces. All of them staring with fear at this beast.

And then, he screamed.

Dimitri fell to the ground as he clutched at his eyes.

"CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE. CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" He scratched, thin red lines starting to cover his face and cheeks.

"Haven't I done enough! Haven't I given my all for this? LET ME SLEEP." He was kneading now, every now and then a droplet of blood dripping down into the wood below.

"Please! Stop haunting me! Stop staring at me with those pained eyes! I don't want to see them!"

He only stopped scratching when he collapsed, the pain finally increasing tenfold on the right side of his face. He fell to the floor and into a pool of blood. It trickled down from his eyes and over his hair.

He couldn't open his eyes. So he curled there, helpless and wounded. Like a struck deer.

Perhaps the morning wouldn't come back to haunt him this time.

\---

Dimitri woke up.

The first thing he did was frown, cracking flakes of dried blood off his face.

The second thing he did was open his eyes.

Only one gave him sight.


	2. Skinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs 1 month after Dimitri is "executed".

It was cold.

He still hadn't bothered to change out of the clothes he had first run away in. Why bother to dress a corpse in anything new anyways?

Unfortunately, this corpse could still feel the cold of winter.

In a month it would be spring. If he was there, there wouldn't be any need for cloaks or skins. But right now, he was clad in only thick cotton and a laughable mockery of a cape thrown over his shoulders. It was clothes for royalty, so sensibility was thrown away for delicate patterns and fur lining on his cuffs. Not enough to stave off the negative degree breeze blowing through the pine trees.

He finally collapsed under a bush. The ice was already forming underneath as the sky started turning dark. The sun would set soon, and Dimitri shivered as he considered his options.

He could walk. Hope there was a village. Pray someone had a fire going somewhere and sleep in a barn. Or, more likely, walk until he collapsed into the ice and died.

Or he could stay here. The bush would give some cover to let the ice pass over his form as he conserved energy and slept. More than likely, he would pass in his sleep from his hunger and the ice in his veins.

One death or another.

Tick tock.

The wind howled overhead.

And then, to his right, the shuffling or a large beast.

Dimitri opened his eyes and picked his head up. Across from him, behind a tree, was a great bear. It was sniffing the ground, perhaps curious to find him and make a meal of him.

Dimitri picked up his lance and slowly stood.

\---

He was warm.

The blood of his kill warming his hands and face as the bear's still warm body laid before him. A steel lance pierced through its skull.

It was quick. A single movement and his lungs were pierced. A dodged attack and another movement sent it through its head.

Dimitri took out his knife.

The pelt would surely be worth it.


End file.
